boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Anastasia recap
Main: Anastasia This recap of "Anastasia" features a detailed section on each scene of the episode. Al Capone enters the Four Deuces in Chicago. He ascends the stairs and draws a pistol from his coat. He goes into the room of Pearl, one of the prostitutes, where Jimmy Darmody is asleep next to Pearl. Pearl wakes up and Capone holds a finger to his mouth to quiet her. He raises the pistol and fires into the pillow next to Jimmy. Jimmy is startled awake by the shot and falls out of the bed. Capone finds Jimmy’s response hilarious. Jimmy is furious and throws a glass at Capone, missing him. Capone explains that he came for the car keys and tells Jimmy to go back to sleep. Jimmy reassures Pearl and then notices his ear is bleeding. At the Ritz Carlton Hotel Nucky Thompson is standing in front of the bath room mirror practicing a surprised response for the birthday party he is throwing himself. His assistant Eddie Kessler calls from the bedroom of Nucky’s suite. Nucky is startled and asks how long Eddie has been there. Eddie has brought the guest list for Nucky to review. Nucky maintains that he was practicing a speech for the restaurant workers association when Eddie came in. Lucy Danziger comes in and announces that she is going shopping. Nucky gives her a handful of cash and tells her to get something pretty. She graphically references their sex the night before and Nucky is embarrassed. Nucky reminds Eddie to invite Governor Edward Edwards, knowing that Edwards will not attend because of their mutual dislike. He marvels at the Governor’s election calling him a democrat no-hoper. Eddie mentions that he has booked suites for Senator Walter Edge and Jersey City Mayor Frank Hague. Nucky confirms that they are to be treated as visiting royalty, particularly the senator. Nucky asks for his shoes and the gestures to his outfit when Eddie asks which ones; this is all the clarification Eddie needs. Nucky says that Edge is the key to Atlantic County receiving the Road Appropriations money he is hoping for, knowing that there is $30,000,000 to be distributed across the state. Eddie is confused when Nucky says he expects “a piece of that pie”. Nucky explains that it is an expression and asks if they have pie in Germany. Eddie shrugs and says they have Strudel. Nucky instructs Eddie to make sure their guests all get laid. Margaret Schroeder listens as her neighbour and babysitter Edith Mauer reads a story from the newspaper. Margaret’s children Teddy and Emily play in the next room. The story concerns the discovery of amnesia victim Anna Anderson who is claiming to be Princess Anastasia Romanov, the daughter of a Russian Tsar whose family were murdered by the Bolsheviks. Margaret likens the story to a fairytale. She objects when Edith tells the children to be quiet and then reads the story to the children. Edith jokes that she is the queen of England when Margaret calls Emily a princess. Margaret asks Edith where her sense of romance is and Edith says it left with her husband. Teddy asks Margaret to read the funny pages and Edith reminds him to say please. Pearl cleans Jimmy’s ear and asks if it is painful. She suggests that he could try opium at a den in Chinatown. Jimmy is dubious and she says that it is divine. Pearl confesses that she is sometimes afraid of Capone and Jimmy says that Capone is alright and that his roughness comes from growing up in Brooklyn, New York. Pearl asks where Jimmy is from and then reveals that she comes from a small town in Wisconsin. Jimmy asks what it is like and Pearl tells him that her grandfather was the first white man in her hometown, her father was the first townsman to go to prison and that her mother was killed in a car accident and jokes that she has a lot to live up to. She asks Jimmy about Princeton, having heard Capone use it as a nickname. Jimmy admits that there was a person who had ideas about his path in life. Pearl guesses that Jimmy is talking about his father but he says his father would not do that explains that he means Nucky, comparing Nucky to Johnny Torrio in Chicago. He says that his relationship with Nucky is over now. Pearl asks Jimmy what his ideas about himself are and he says it is a good question but does not answer. Pearl admits that she has been reading Jimmy’s book (Free Air by Sinclair Lewis) and that she plans to travel West like the main character. Jimmy realises that she wants to be an actress. He calls her pretty and she dodges the compliment. He insists, calling her prettier than Lillian Gish, and says he would watch her act. Pearl attempts to joke about Jimmy saving her from her brutish father but he misses the reference to Gish’s role in the film Broken Blossoms. Nevertheless, he plays along and Pearl says she might let him come with her to California. He says he would come and she says she thinks he needs taking care of. He laughs, kisses her and pushes her back onto the bed. In his office Nucky berates his brother, Sheriff Eli Thompson, and Deputy Halloran, for their inability to catch the murderers of Kendall. Eli says they have asked around and that no-one cares about the murder of an African American. Nucky points out that his bootlegging partner, African American community leader Chalky White, cares and that means that he cares. He also warns Eli about the political ramifications of the murder remaining unsolved because they could lose Chalky’s support. From the bar, Alderman George O'Neill offers the wisdom that control of Atlantic City gives control of Atlantic County and with that comes state wide influence. Eli has heard this before and demonstratively joins in. Eli believes the African American community will always vote in line with Nucky’s instructions. Nucky points out that Chalky is the intermediary in that process. Eli dismisses Chalky’s importance, saying that Chalky’s wealth and power come from Nucky’s support and that Chalky would never risk his position by defying Nucky’s instructions. Nucky insists that Chalky cannot maintain his credibility amongst African Americans if word of Kendall’s lynching gets out. Eli reasserts Nucky’s importance to Chalky. Nucky again tries to convince Eli of their interdependence using the analogy of one hand washing another and both hands washing the face. Halloran interjects with a racist joke and Nucky sends him outside. Once Halloran is gone, Nucky says that he never liked him. Eli calls Halloran a good man who is ready and able. Nucky concludes the discussion by ordering Eli to step up the investigation. At Angela's apartment Gillian Darmody is visiting her grandson Tommy. Angela notes that Gillian has told Tommy to use her first name and says that most women are proud to be called grandma. Gillian explains that she doesn’t think she should be referred to as a grandmother while she is still fertile herself. Angela leaves, promising that she will not be out long. Gillian begins repairing Tommy’s toy truck. She notes that the quality of merchandise is dropping and recalls a toy train Jimmy had as a boy. She tells Tommy that it was a present from an admirer she had in the dried foods business. She fixes the broken wheel and asks Tommy for a thank you and then a kiss. She tells Tommy he will break hearts when he grows up. She puts the kettle on to boil and then answers a knock on the door. It is Lucky Luciano claiming he is a friend looking for “James”. She confirms that she is Mrs Darmody (perhaps a generation older than he meant) and realises he is not a friend because he did not say Jimmy. Luciano admits that he is from New York but refuses to give his name. Gillian says that Jimmy is not there and when Luciano presses her she suggests that he should check his ass. He says she has a “fresh mouth for a broad”, she guesses that his next line will be a reference to needing to smack her in it, asks if girls are going for his act and then shuts the door in his face. She listens to his departing footsteps from behind the door. The Grand Cyclops of the Ku Klux Klan Atlantic County Branch addresses a gathering of fellow members. His racist rhetoric is welcomed by his audience, the majority of whom are in their Klan uniform. As he blames African Americans for poverty amongst Caucasians Halloran and Eli burst in wielding shotguns and ask who is in charge. The assembly point out the speaker and he gives his name, Joseph Earl Dinler. Eli tells the members to remove their hoods. Halloran recognises Dinler as a hardware store owner. Dinler assumes that they have come to steal and tells them to take what they want and leave. Eli tells Dinler to drop the act; Dinler calls Eli a grafter, whoremonger and bootlegger. Eli says Dinler must be thinking of Nucky and tells him that he is under arrest. A Klansman asks what the arrest is for as Klan membership is not illegal. Eli accepts this but reminds the men that lynching is against the law. Luciano waits outside Angela’s building in his car. He watches Gillian leaving and follows her on foot. Capone meets with Greek speakeasy owner George Anastos while Jimmy watches from the bar. Anastos is concerned that Capone is pressuring him to buy alcohol from Torrio when he is currently supplied by Irish gangster Charlie Sheridan. Capone announces to the patrons that the speakeasy is in Torrio’s territory. Anastos begs him to speak to Sheridan and says he is ignorant. Capone says that the Greeks are an intelligent people and asks Anastos to confirm that they invented arithmetic. Capone says Anastos should be able to predict the sequence of events before kicking him off his chair. Jimmy puts a hand on his gun, lets go and then approaches. Capone shouts down protests from a customer, offers to help the owner to his feet and then backhands him when he reaches up. Jimmy urges Capone to stop and Capone refuses. Capone tells the owner to make a big order when Torrio's truck comes around and threatens to destroy his stock if he does not. Finally he tells the owner to send Sheridan to the Four Deuces if he has a problem. He prompts Jimmy to follow as he leaves the speakeasy. The customers help the owner to his feet. At Babette’s Supper Club Eddie runs through the evening’s entertainment and menu for Nucky. He trails off as Nucky notices a dirty glass. Nucky complains and claims that he deserves better given the stress he is under. He reminds Eddie that he supported him through Anti-German sentiment during World War I. A trio of staff members silently watch Nucky’s tantrum. Nucky overturns a table and walks out. Eddie urges the staff to do their best. Eli wakes Dinler the next morning. He has been kept overnight and questioned extensively about Kendall’s death. His face is visibly bruised. He denies having any involvement but Eli covers his face with his hood and tells him they need to be sure. At La Belle Femme Madame Jeunet insists that Margaret work the evening. Margaret says she will need to arrange someone to care for her children. Jeunet regretfully compares Margaret to her predecessor, Rosalie, who had no children. Jeunet explains that she needs Margaret to deliver a dress to Lucy at Babette’s during Nucky’s birthday party. She instructs Margaret to arrive before 10 p.m. and to wait until Lucy has given Nucky a surprise. Margaret is to help Lucy dress because of the delicate stitching and bead work on the dress. Margaret asks what the surprise is and Jeunet cannot tell her. Back at the Four Deuces, Torrio admonishes Capone for causing problems. He says that he is happy for Capone to branch out as long as it is profitable for him. Capone promises to resolve the issue and plans to negotiate with Sheridan when he arrives. Torrio leaves, complaining about a planter’s wart on his foot. Capone believes Torrio has left because he knows that Capone can handle the negotiation alone. Capone suspects that Jimmy is jealous of his progress and tells Jimmy that they will move up together. Jimmy says he is just passing through. Jimmy advises Capone to take over Sheridan’s territory piece by piece and to negotiate for a portion now before expanding later. Capone greets Sheridan; Sheridan is annoyed that Torrio is not there. Jimmy gives Torrio’s apologies and Capone says Sheridan should speak to him. Sheridan claims to be insulted and his enforcer, Liam, complains that the streetcars are not running. Jimmy offers refreshments and Sheridan refuses. Pearl enters and kisses Jimmy, telling him she is going to Chinatown. Capone asks after Anastos and Sheridan guesses that he is at the dentist. Capone says Anastos needs to learn some manners and Liam interjects that lots of people do. Capone rises to the subtle insult and Jimmy interrupts to explain the reason for the invitation and their desire to share territory in Greek Town. Sheridan says he is amused by the entitled attitude of New Yorkers. Capone points out that Jimmy is from New Jersey but Sheridan is disinterested. Capone tells Sheridan to stay out of Greek Town. Sheridan says they are already there and have been since James "Big Jim" Colosimo took over. Capone reminds Sheridan that Colosimo is dead and states that Torrio, a fellow New Yorker, is in charge now. Sheridan asks if there is room for negotiation and Capone invites an offer. Sheridan suggests 10% of their income and Capone demands 25%. When Sheridan accepts Capone senses weakness and tries to increase the split to 50%. Sheridan is initially incredulous but says he will accept to avoid trouble with Torrio and leaves. Capone calls Sheridan a loud mouth and claims he knew he would give in. Jimmy thinks Sheridan might have other plans. Chalky White takes off Dinler’s hood and tells Dinler that he comes from Elgin, Texas. Chalky tells Dinler a story about his father, a carpenter. He was employed by white business owner Theo Purcell to build a bookcase for Purcell’s home. The project took 10 months and once completed Chalky was allowed to visit, through the front door, to see the work. Chalky recalls the beauty of his father’s carving. A month later another white man told Chalky’s father that he wanted to hire him, took him across town and lynched him from a pepper tree. Chalky has his father’s carpentry tools with him and when Dinler asks what they are for Chalky tells him that he will not be building a book case. At the Cafe Beaux-Arts Luciano watches Gillian perform in a burlesque show. She pauses when she spots him in the audience. She is playing Aurelia, mother of Julius Caesar, and pretending to be bathed by the other performers who are portraying her slaves. Eli is waiting for Chalky when he leaves the room where Dinler is being held. Chalky tells Eli the Klan were not involved and shows him Dinler’s severed finger (signet ring still in place) as confirmation. Nucky delivers his practiced reaction as he is welcome to his birthday party. Later, with the band in full swing and the dance floor busy Nucky eats dinner with Commodore Louis Kaestner, Hague, Edge and their dates. Hague tells a sexist joke involving domestic abuse. Edge turns the subject to Women’s suffrage and Nucky recalls Edge as a supporter of the movement. Edge says that he is in public. Kaestner says he is for suffrage so long as women vote Republican. Hague says the Democrats have a similar attitude. Alderman Damien Fleming stands behind the guests of honour, also with a date. Nucky believes the movement will succeed with 32 states having ratified already. Kaestner believes the suffragettes all need sex; his date says that she does. Nucky says that they should not be afraid and just need to fulfil women voters' wants. Edge wonders what it is that women want and Hague says it does not matter. Hague jokes that Edge is assuming that women have minds at all. Lucy says she has brains and Nucky tries to quiet her. The Commodore asks for Lucy’s opinion on the League of Nations. Nucky explains that it was an international political summit in Paris three weeks prior. Lucy has no opinion but likes the sound of Paris and asks Nucky to take her. Edge observes that she is a thinking woman. Nucky asks Lucy to fetch him a drink and glares at Kaestner before saying Lucy may not be the best example of woman voters. Jimmy and Capone have a cup of tea while waiting to see a tailor. Both men are in their undershorts as they discuss Sheridan. Jimmy believes Sheridan presents a serious threat while Capone is dismissive. He generalises that Irishmen are loud but that this is driven by drinking. Capone suggests that he would afford more respect to a Sicilian rival. The tailor enters with trousers for both men. Jimmy thanks Capone for paying for the suits and Capone worries that the gesture might appear homosexual but says that they must look like businessmen. Capone notices the scarring on Jimmy’s right leg and asks if it is from his war injury. Capone gestures to his own facial scarring and complains about the Germans. The tailor calls the slim cut “a la mode” and Capone looks to Jimmy to explain that it means current. The tailor notes the broad shoulders, designed for a masculine silhouette, and then asks for Capone’s opinion. Capone says his wife “is gonna shit.” The drinks flow freely at Nucky’s party while he smokes alone at the bar. Margaret arrives with the dress and is stunned by the scene. Nucky spots her in the doorway and goes to welcome her. Babette approaches and Margaret explains that she is delivering the dress to Lucy. Babette goes to put it in the dressing room and before Margaret can follow, Nucky asks how she is being treated by “Isabelle”. Margaret realises he means Madame Jeunet and says that she is being treated well. Nucky is amused that her employer insists on such formality. Edge and Hague approach and Nucky introduces Margaret. Edge offers a drink and Margaret declines, admitting that she is tee total. Nucky explains that she is a member of the Women’s Temperance League. The politicians nod and Edge notes the awkwardness. Hague asks if Margaret is a suffragette says that she is not officially one but that she comes from Ireland, where women already have the right to vote and that this is true of most civilized countries. Nucky is impressed with her argument. Edge says that they are trying to protect women from the hard truths of life in America. Margaret suggests that this is illogical as women are being denied a meaningful part in their own lives. Edge believes it is a shame Margaret has this attitude and she points out that most women feel the same way. Margaret jokingly suggests that the politicians must have experienced that withholding a woman’s desire must surely result in the woman withholding something the man desires. Edge smiles and asks for clarification. Margaret says that she means alcohol and Edge says the women have not done a good job, raising his glass. Margaret says the party has just begun and Hague tells Edge that he has met his match. Nucky offers to show Margaret to the dressing room. Singer Edith Day is announced by the band leader. As she begins to sing Nucky hopes that Margaret does not mind the drinking and says that old habits die hard. Margaret observes that they might not die at all and Nucky calls this a practical perspective. Margaret says she is very practical, and Nucky, having led her onto the dance floor, says that they should dance. Margaret complies but is a little uncomfortable initially. As the song continues a smile blossoms on her face and their dancing becomes more elaborate, even amusing Nucky’s guests. As the song finishes Nucky bows and thanks her for the dance. From the bandstand, Babette asks for attention as a cake is brought in. Lucy emerges from the top tier of the cake as the revellers sing “For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow”. She dances for Nucky as Margaret looks on from the balcony. Nucky stares past Lucy at Margaret but does blow Lucy a kiss when she is finished. Liam returns to the Four Deuces and asks the Madam, Regina, if Al is there. She says that he is not and Liam asks about Jimmy. She tells Liam they do not cater for homosexuals. Liam claims that Jimmy recommended a prostitute but that he cannot recall her name. Regina refers him to Pearl and he nods. Nucky uses a private room for a discussion with Edge and Hague while Eddie watches the door. Edge tells Nucky that they need to be realistic with a Democrat for governor. Nucky is concerned that the road appropriations money he is expecting will go to Hague. Hague comments that people in Northern New Jersey need roads too and Nucky disagrees. Edge says there is plenty of money to share and Nucky says that he wants his there and then. Edge says that there are limits and Nucky reminds Edge that there were no limits when he helped Edge to run for governor and then the senate. Edge believes he has thanked Nucky enough and compliments his ability as a campaign manager. Nucky explains his need for better transport infrastructure to sustain Atlantic City’s tourism based economy. Hague points out that Nucky also needs roads for bootlegging and asks for plain speaking. Nucky insists that Hague’s constituents do not need the funding as much and says that Hague is looking for a payoff. He demands that Hague give a figure. Hague pauses and says he needs to make some calculations. Nucky jovially complains about Democrats and Edge urges Nucky to be more bipartisan. Nucky jokes that Edge is already packed for the Whitehouse. Edge becomes more serious suggesting that he might be able to aid Nucky by controlling Governor Edwards if he makes it to the Whitehouse. Nucky is annoyed by the lack of certainty and Edge refuses to be drawn into a firm commitment. Edge finishes his drink and asks for a Pimms cup. Nucky seethes when the drink is unavailable. Edge tells Nucky to relax, reminding him that he cannot expect to have everything. In her bedroom Pearl washes herself as Liam dresses. She urges him to leave, he asks why she is impatient and she says they are not in a love story. Liam calls Pearl classy and says she does not seem like a whore, he then compliments Jimmy’s taste. He calls Pearl over and tells her he wants to give her a memento. When she complies he caresses her cheek and she reminds him that they are not allowed to kiss. He surreptitiously draws a knife, compliments her again in an aggressive tone and then slices her face from her forehead, across her left eye and onto her cheek. She screams in pain and collapses. Her cries draw the attention of a bouncer but one of Liam’s men shoots him before he can go upstairs. The men fire at the walls and ceiling and Liam escapes as the crowd flee. The following day Margaret notices that the papers are reporting that Anna Anderson’s claims to be Princess Anastasia Romanov were fraudulent. She is saddened by the news. At the Ritz Carlton Eli apologises to Nucky for not attending the party. He says he avoided going so that Nucky would not have to receive his bad news (regarding Chalky maiming Dinler) on his birthday. Eddie brings the bill for the guest’s suites for Nucky to sign and passes on a thank you from Edge. Nucky complains about the senator’s largesse. Eddie mixes Alka Seltzer for Nucky as Eli wonders if he should return Dinler’s ring. Jimmy brings flowers for Pearl but Regina tells him she is sleeping. Jimmy peaks through the door and sees that Pearl’s face is covered by bloody bandages. Capone tells Jimmy to cheer up and points to his own facial scars. Mickey Doyle meets with the D'Alessio brothers at their flop house as Ignacious D'Alessio gets his hair cut by his brother Matteo D'Alessio. Mickey complains that they killed the wrong man. Leo D'Alessio reminds Mickey that he told them that Chalky drove a Packard so they killed the man driving a Packard and says that he believes they sent a message anyway. Mickey complains that Chalky is still operating. Matteo demands repayment of the money they loaned Mickey. Mickey has not been introduced so asks Leo which brother Matteo is. Mickey jokes that they are all named after popes and Matteo closes in and presses his scissors against Mickey’s neck. Leo reminds Mickey of his debt and Mickey agrees to pay. Ignacious asks how Mickey will get the money and Mickey offers to give the brother’s information that will earn them $3000. He suggests that they rob one of Nucky’s ward bosses as they make collections. Leo agrees with the plan but warns that he will hold Mickey responsible if it fails. Senator Edge's aide announces the arrival of a case of Pimms from Nucky. Nucky’s note says that he does expect to have everything. Luciano waits outside the stage door of the Cafe Beaux Arts. Gillian surprises him by coming from the other direction. She asks if he is waiting for her, then asks what he wants and says she knows that he has been following her. Luciano says she knows what he wants and she disagrees, claiming that she only knows what she wants. She reaches for his crotch and kisses him before telling him to wait after her last show. Margaret returns her work wear as she prepares to leave La Belle Femme. She watches through the shop window as Nucky walks Lucy through the Ritz Carlton lobby. Madame Jeunet asks her to return at 9 a.m. and tends to her book-keeping. While her employer is distracted Margaret steals a negligee. References 1x04 "Anastasia" Recap